An Unforeseen Backfire
by MissCapucine
Summary: Hinata is stripped away from her normal lifestyle with an odd feeling that someone wants her dead. But to her dismay and oblivion, her biggest fears are confirmed a few seconds too late when her name is at the top of the hit list. Under crime and mysterious attempts to have her lifeless, she discreetly searches for answers.
1. Chapter 1

[Starting Author's Note]

Hello! Uhm.. This is actually an experimental story. I can't gurantee you it will be any good since I'm an amateur writer but I hope it's...decent enough to follow? I guess? The start of the story is hard for me to write but I hope you can follow along with it. I tried to limit the identity of "he" as minimal as I could because I want to introduce them in the next few chapters so it may be confusing at first. Please, bear with me.

Oh by the way, I dropped The Tale of Aeria. Fantasy is some hard shit to write and the whole story was a cliche itself. The only thing that had me driven to write it was the ending so I decided to adopt that ending and put it in this fic which will be entirely different yet have that ending I've been wanting to achieve. I will definitely be finishing this story. No doubt about it.

P.S: I apologize if I've made any typos and if it's confusing :\

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

[ Ending Author's Note ]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| What's that omen? |

. : . : : . : : . : .

It's been 4 months now. The crisp summer night hammered my excitement into anticipation. I'm moving out, finally. I've never liked living under this roof. Ever since my mother died, my father has been acting strange and ominous omens made my blood rush to the point of making it unbearable for me to breath around the house. To make matters worse, I refused to work under the family business. Since then, my father has been distant and always stared into thin air as if the haunting of my deceased mother served no purpose for him to see the next day. As he would pass me, he would only glance at me with stern rock-like eyes.

Night fell on the clear night sky with specks of white light twinkling with every breeze. Unmoved, the stars that lit the sky felt out of place and I've lost appreciaton in mother nature's beauty. Some would say the starry sky is beautiful. While my child-self would agree that the sky was gorgeous, as of now I wouldn't say such a silly thing. It's been 11 years since I've lost complete interest in the sky.

Night-time was never my favorite. Simply bloodcurdling, the sky weakens everyone's guard to a simmer. The stillness of the night makes my stomach churn because at any given moment you could take a blow to the head for any unknown reason. Without a sound resounding in the night, I would always be shaken by fear. Almost as if a pair of eyes were locked onto my every move. The time I've entered college was when my mindset imprisoned me into unclear paranoia. It was the year my mother died and the start of my unpredictable cousin obligating himself to be protective over me.

Wasting no time, my breath quickened against the cold breeze as I hurried myself to pack my belongings and ran for the car, immediately slamming it beside me. The familar ill-fated expedition ogled over my sanity as I blankly averted my eyes to the front door. This whole morning my father had not talked to me **once**.

_Not even going to see me off_. I chuckled hopelessly, it's not like I've expected him to. Neji however made few attempts to make me change my mind and stay with him but being an independent woman, I willingly refused.

After all, I'm 21 for heaven sakes. I don't need to be treated like a baby or have to live under a roof hiding behind the shadow of my sister and of a father who only looks at me with cold, hardened eyes. Should I even call him a father?

I started the engine and skid my way towards my new home. I loved the location of my home. My new home was quaint, peaceful, closer to work and most of all _safe_.

Closing into a narrow roadway lay my house just ahead. As I easily drove up my driveway, I dragged my luggage inside with little strength, skimming my eyes over the spacious rooms. It was a little big for my liking but it would have to do. After all, I bought it.

In my back pocket my phone vibrated abruptly. At this hour, it was expected to be a call from work. Maybe to cancel my morning shift. But reaching into my pocket, it was Neji. And for some odd reason, I didn't want to hear it.

* * *

"Is it done?"

"Yeah."

"Good work. You're excused for now. A new assignment will be available next morning."

_Click_.

He casually walked from the phone booth without a careless emotion reflecting on what he's done tonight. It was his profession. It was for money. It was his living-style. He knew what he's done tonight and he had no concern for the people involved, often he would question why he kept to this murderous job but the same answer would conclude his deep thinking: **_nothing_**.

He made a run for the park where his vehicle lay alongside the park. He ran his frozen fingers through his tangled hair as he closed his ears in the ringing of sirens bouncing off the windows of his car and shut the door behind him.

Suggesting he'd reward himself, he sought for food at a nearby diner. Paying no mind to his vehicle masked behind the dark and his suspicious get-up he started his engine and drove the vehicle onto the street.

Concern towered over him as his vehicle had emitted broken noises. His engine blew out. _Tch. That bastard. _Immediately knowing that his co-worker was the prime suspect for his problematic car, he whipped his phone out from his pockets, ignoring the nearing car honking at him in anger. But before he could dial the number...

**SLAM**.

A gust of heavy wind cracked through his windows, blowing the shards past his head. He felt pressure push against the side of his body as the car toppled over him. A warm, thick liquid douse over him. The glass shattered into smaller pieces which dug through his face and tore through his clothes. With his vision blurring, he crawled from the window while the sound of footsteps stomped around his car to pull him up from under.

Tainting the person he hung limp with his blood as he felt an arm being placed over bony shoulders, his mind contained nothing and was abandoned from the car wreck. He crumbled to the ground with nothing but the sound of heavy breathing of his savior.

* * *

"Hinata, the house is on fire!"

"..What? Neji? What!? Stop lying!"

"HURRY. HURRY."  
_BEEEEEEEEP.._

_Wh-what? Did he just hang up on me?_

I hurried myself into the car and stepped on the engine, speeding towards home. Figuring I could take a short route by driving around the park. However, right when I turned around the corner, the sound of my car being crushed against another vehicle startled me senseless. The heavy impact made my airbag float up, protecting me from hitting the wheel and my head whipped against the cushioned head of my seat. My slow yet heavy breathing caused me to jump out of the car with shaken legs barely able to stand up firmly and rushed to the driver's side. A red smeared face and blank eyes stared at my feet with out a flinch. He was like a rag doll, dirtied and left alone on a lonely path.

Using all my strength to pull him from under the car, I hung his beaten arm over my shoulders as I encouraged him to walk towards safety with me while he can. His head leaned on my shoulder and his steady but slow breath relieved me. He was alive after all this?

While helping him to rest beside me, I tried to remain calm because I knew I would fall apart if I let one inch of recalling what had happened 5 minutes ago. A masked man set the house on fire and I collided into a car from a blind spot. Gods, what kind of game is this? You saw what happened, right? What the hell is going on?

Blinking the tears from stinging my eyes too long, cop sirens filled the air but was in no way driving towards the area. Maybe more towards my home than to this man and I. What am I supposed to do? Take this man to the hospital? I don't even know what his name is. I'm not in any way related to him, nor do I even look like him and time is running against my patience. The house was on fire too.. If I made the scene before the firemen, I could have been questioned due to my get-up. But with my car totaled, reaching my family was no option. With the blood stained over my clothes, I would definitely be suspected of murder.

Smoke rose barely over the buildings and devastated tears broke into sobs. I needed my family right now, but they need me too. They needed me first and now I'm stuck in this wreck. Staring at the disgusting wrecked cars in the middle of the street, heavy fumes leaked from the engines and the smell of gas intruded my nose.

Just where the hell were the cops?! I rummaged for my phone to find it snapped in half. Groaning to myself, I scanned the area which happened to be absent of people. A bright light in between two buildings from the corner caught my attention. A phone booth stood in front of a station! I could report the incidents there!

I peeked over at the the man resting soundly in his drying blood. His eyes peeked open and took a second to adjust to the dark. His quivering hands pushed him from the ground with little strength and snapped his back towards me. He looked almost as shocked as I was.

For a second, his eyes flickered around me. Not _at_ me but _around_. His eyes narrowed with a deadly look pasted over his face. "You need to go." He struggled to say through his raspy voice.

"W-What?"

"You need to go. Hide in that alley behind the dumpster. Do it or you will die." He hissed, gesturing me towards the entirely-dangerous-alley way.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he forced me stand without a moment to spare and aggressively pushed me to make a run for my life. And run did I. I ran as fast as my 21-year-old legs could take me.

* * *

He stared at the moving shadow on top of the buildings jumping towards his direction. The pistols in their hands reminded him they meant business. Several black vans parked beside him, jerking him inside.

"What the hell are you doing here and just what the fuck happened to you."

"**You bastard**. You know very well why I'm like this. You replaced my engine and my fuel tank leaked, fucktard!" He threw a punch into his comrade's shoulder, biting his lip as the aching pain in his biceps made his body tremble.

"Well you're the dumbass who didn't check before driving!"

"Why the **_hell_ **would I need to check, my car was just fine this morning! Ah! _Damn it_.." He lifted his sleeve, revealing a large cut oozing of blood. Oh yeah.. He cut it against the glass from the collision with that girl.. At least she helped him. Common courtesy, he supposed.

"It was just a practical joke and man up! Hurting and getting hurt is our profession." His comrade rubbed his hair messily, putting flecks of dirt in between his hairs and ordered the driver to return them to their hideout.

"Practical joke my ass.."

Muttering death wishes directed towards his comrade, he found himself drifting back into deep thought. Ah yes, being a hitman was his job. He was good at it. He liked how it was an easy job. An easy job he was good at, but recently his profession has been dulling him. He was at the top of the list but the hits have been too easy, all it took was a blow to the head. He wanted more bloodshed or at least a more difficult one just to make his adrenaline rush rapidly.

"Where is A-0F7?" He asked his comrade who'd been bothering their driver with mindless giggles and bothersome touching around the face.

"He's on his way to butcher someone. He's been putting it off for too long now, what a lazy ass. He should be done with her by tonight."

"..Well, isn't that him right now? He clearly did not check the person if they were alive. He seems clean."

"If he killed him at all.." His comrade cackled contagiously.

He gazed out the window at A-0F7 without a hint of pity. _That fool is going to have to sacrifice his flesh tonight. Foolish little bitch._

* * *

I crawled into the alley spread pitch black, the vulgar smells made my head spin and was at the peak of vomiting when I saw a rat throw up in the dumpster. _Hide behind the dumpster _he said. But from what?

Not few seconds later, a dart pierced into the ground a few feet from me. The hairs from the back of my neck stood up and I jumped behind the dumpster, ignoring the webs in my way and the aches in my legs. Under fear, I could sense a man running along the alley. I peeked around the dumpster and found him running around the corner. _Safe, I've been spared! Thank you, Gods_.

Upon crawling from behind the dump, I was aggressively pressed against the brick wall, with my hands crushing against each other. "There she is! She's the one!" Metal locks cuffed my hands and I was brought from the alley. _Now _the cops come?

* * *

"What do you mean she got away?!" A hoarse whisper filled the dead room. He looked at the grim faces lined across the boss's desk.

"The cops arrived just when I was about to get her! I couldn-"

"ENOUGH. That is NO excuse. You've already wasted two extension dates I've given you. You had more than enough time to finish the job. I've had enough of your bullshit."

_Click_. He watched his boss load his gun and take his sweet time to approach the failure. He aimed his pistol at his hitman's forehead, amused at his eyes pleading for mercy.

A large blow to the head made everyone jump, blood splattering all across the wooden floor. It's a shame, especially since the wooden floors were just polished. He watched A-0F7 drop to his knees, rolling to his side with blood puddles drowning his face.

_Disgusting_. Although his job revolved around blood, he couldn't stand the smell of blood. Plain revolting.

"I'm expecting that you're transferring his dirty work onto me?" He crossed his legs, smirking at the poor sap's death.

His boss returned to his seat and rummaged for a profile. "And I'm expecting you to do as soon as possible. I'm not going to put a time limit on you because you'll be handling another one tomorrow. After all, you _are_ my top hitman."

"Of course. I can handle as many as you'd like, no problem. Now who'd this _fool _handle?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Age 21. Female."

"Hmph. Piece of cake." He fiddled with his fingers. His nails were chipped. Damn it all.

"Great, you're dismissed. Your sister is in the building, have her fix you up." The boss shooed him with a light wave of the hand.

"Can I have her profile? I need a picture."

"I'll give you her legal civilian registration, as for picture I have yet obtained. Give me a week." With that, he excused himself pondering what this woman was like. Her records were clean. Not a very well-known person but someone ordered a hit on her. At a high price too. What's so special about this girl.. He sighed, a little upset with the world for putting this girl on the hitlist expensively and picked at his dried blood.


	2. Chapter 2

[Starting Author's Note]

Hello friends! I'm so thrilled to write this story. Expect slow updates just like Summer Polaroid (if you are following it). I'm planning to update chapter 3 once I write 6 chapters. That way I can update weekly and not just say: "Oh! I'm publishing on this date" and then have you wait 3 days after the deadline. Gahah. I loved writing this chapter. I loved making a problem and then filling in all the pieces like it's a puzzle! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it...

Oh, I forgot to mention this but Hinata isn't exactly a weak little girl. Physically, maybe. But as an actual person, she is not because for this type of story, you need a strong protagonist (in my opinion). I'm sorry if she is out of character.. Also note, there is a LOT of dialogue in here. I apologize if it is too much.

**Chapter Summary:  
**Hinata sits through an intense interrogation where she's seemingly accused of murder. Think of this chapter like a recap in Hinata's viewpoint but with more.. Raging feels.

**Review Acknowledgments:**  
_To: EdgeofGlory _| This may sound cheesy, and cheesy it may be but my heart sprung when I read that. But yes, you don't normally read fanfictions about involving hitmens often. Maybe assassins? But hitmans? Hmm.. But that's not the point! Thank you for your feedback! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

[ Ending Author's Note ]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| Small Talk |

. : . : : . : : . : .

I stared through the cold hard glass in disbelief. Though the empty room was grim with a dim light dangling from the ceiling. Though the air was dry and cold to the bone, it couldn't simmer my anger. I watched the bearded man's mouth move. Often slamming his hand on the metal table. He was screaming at me but I couldn't hear anything. What I did know was that he was calling my name. My mind was too caught in anxiety. Is that where my nausea is coming from? Overall, there was only few things on my mind: Where is the red-head, why isn't he here with me? Did they take him to the hospital? And last but not least, **where the hell is my family**?

"**Hinata**! _**Hinata**_!"

A few pounds weighed over me, harping my head into a spiraling migraine. I cringed, squeezing my fingers into my greasy scalp.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" The man snapped his head towards the dark glass asking the spectators if I was okay. It's irritating. What did I do to be here? Maybe I should have listened to this screaming man..

"I have a headache..." I mumbled. The pounding that bounced off the sides of my head evoked the memories of the crash and the dart. I know questioning would only add on a few extra pounds to my migraine but after all that happened, who wouldn't question why, _why_, _**why**_?

"Hinata, do you recall what exactly happened tonight?"

I nodded my head. "Yes" I knew exactly what happened but to talk about it? I was in no mood for that. Inconsiderate cops, women are often fragile and need **space **before confronting the police. I was a bit annoyed listening to him niggle over details. Rather than retrograde to the strange occurences under the night, Hinata wanted answers.

"Can you start from the beginning, please."

"Why?"

"You've been suspected of manslaughter. _Very_ minor manslaughter according to the neighbors within the area."

But there was no one around.. Were they really watching? Why were the neighbors accusing her?! No one was around! Hinata's blood rushed faster, wanting to kick and scream but she knew spectators would hold her down. "W-what? That's outrageous! No one was around! And I didn't kill anyone!" Was protesting any good? Were people really around? Why didn't they notify the police then? Why didn't they crowd around and help us? I spat in disgust, was this town really so ignorant and sheepish? There's a limit for 'ignorance' to be 'bliss'.

"Hinata, I will not allow lying in this room!"

"But.. But I'm not lying! I have never lied to anyone.. If anything, I have white lied.. But never lied about something as serious as this. To lie about such a thing wouldn't make much sense."

Hinata's weary eyes looked her interrogator's stone-cold eyes. The dark circles under his eyes meant he was tired and was strictly business at this hour. Hinata slumped in her chair. _We're the same...both looking for answers_. "What I say is something I cannot stress enough. I did **not **kill anyone tonight be it purposeful or not. The driver I hit is alive."

"Then where is body?" Trenchant criticism stretched his vocal chords and locked his fingers together.

"_Where_? Isn't he in the hospital? Didn't the ambulance take him away?" I leaned over the desk with concern filling my eyes. This is odd. He almost had no strength to pick himself just how could he...

"So you're lying."

"As a detective is it your job to accuse people without sufficient information?" His glares darted at me and his voice hissed at me with a tint of irritation. "At this hour, I will not allow skulduggery in this interrogation."

"I will have you know one last time. I will never be dishonest when it comes to the authorities." I hugged my knees with my toes dangling over the edge of the seat. Crossing my arms, I rest my chin ontop with closed eyes. _Arguing is useless at this point_. "Around 8:30 to 9, I got a call about a family emergency. Apparently the house was set on fire 10 minutes after I left home."

"Why were you out late?"

"I was moving into a new home. Just being 21 and independent."

"When did you recieve the call? Who called you?"

"My cousin, Neji called me when I got home."

"How long does it take you to drive to your new homestay?"

"On average, half an hour."

"So you got home in 30 minutes but you didn't get a call **immediately**. That said, you didn't turn around."

"Well.. No, but he was probably calling 911!" What a keen detective he was. At this rate, I could easily be suspected as someone with other plans. Other plans to 'kill'. Dear gods, what do I say without him bending my words.

"Calling 911 only takes less than 5 minutes. 10 minutes tops nowadays. But rarely is ever the case. That leaves you a 20 to 25 minutes from reaching home. Any less and you could have returned." He pulled a cigarette box from his pocket, lighting it. The smoke evoked the memories of fire set to my home.

"Detective, _please_. Hear me out. I know this seems a little skeptic, I understand but tonight was _odd_. It didn't feel _right_. I swear to God, there wasn't a single person out on the streets. It was as if the area was in lock-down!"

"The area you live around wasn't meant to bear heavy traffic."

"No sir, you don't understand!" I stared at the man's incredulous behavior. He was unmoved and seemed discontent with the information I was giving him. Lugubrious tears swelled my eyes to a pink. Feeble as I was, was it a trend for innocent people to be prime suspects responsible for horrendous crimes? I just wanted someone to believe me. Why, of all people does it **have **to be me? Am I the one who is saying the truth wrong or was it he, the one who is a 'bad' detective? Silence heeded in my grief. Slightly embarassed, I snorted away all the sniffles left of me and mustered all the strength left to finish my story as detailed as possible.

"The streets felt abandoned. It was well past 9 and people should be switching shifts or coming home. With a college nearby, there should have been people on their way to their night classes." I opened my mouth to dangle while trying to collect my words. But instead, I stammered "A..After the call. After I got the call, I went home. I wanted to take the fastest route so I went to the park. I went _around _the park but with the lack of lighting, a vehicle masked in the night was parked in the middle of the street. Then.. the car toppled over. I rammed into it."

"Your headlights should have on."

"Yes sir. But, it was a sharp turn, he was only several feet around the corner. I'm sure no high beams nor low beams could reach it in time." I cupped my hands together hoping that what I said would help faciliate the tension. He gestured me to continue my story and a sense of hope burned through my body. "After struggling out of the car, I went to check up on the driver."

"What did he look like?"

"Well.. It was hard to say. His face was smeared with dirt and blood. He was really cut up. His clothes were torn. He had scarlet, shaggy hair and was pale skinned. Maybe my skin tone?" As he jot down notes in his notepad, I drifted into what age he might have been. My age? Maybe a little bit older? "I helped him clamber from beneath and dragged him off the main road against buildings."

"Then why were you alone? Why were you in the alley?"

"When he caught up with his senses. The first thing he did was looking over me. Not at me but over. He was looking at something but I wasn't sure what. He seemed kind of.. loony? He told me to hide behind the dumpster or else I could be in serious danger. And.. I did. I didn't look back. He probably disappeared by then. Something strange felt like it was **after me**. In fact, I knew someone was trying to drug me or something because I heard a man running in the area and something shot me. Or.. Was trying to. It missed by only a few feet."

"And?"

"That's the end of my story."

"..Thank you Hinata, for your cooperation. Though a stubborn one, you are." Before he could leave the room, I snatched his hand in mine, "You're obviously aware of the fire set to my home. Where are they?"

"..I don't know where they may be as of now but I can assure you they are safe."

Were they really? I'm not sure if I was overestimating the authority's power but whatever it was, I was disappointed that they couldn't give me the location of my family. How could they? In times like these, you need family more than ever. Although dismissed, I imprisoned myself in the interrogation room to weep endlessly.

The only one to console me was me, myself, and I.


	3. Chapter 3

[Starting Author's Note]

**Chapter Summary:**  
It's about that time again. Gaara delves inside himself to look for the answers to his becoming and recalls his childhood trauma. Written in his point of view.

**Review Acknowledgments:**  
_To CaptainCynical_ | No offense taken, it's very much appreciated especially with an honest review like yours. That was the kind of feedback I've been waiting to hear. I can definitely see why you say it's moving too fast. As I read through your review a couple of times, I do confess that I struggled with the beginning of the story, I wish I could start over but it's a little late for that huh? I was too caught up thinking I wanted to tie connections into future chapters that I made an abrupt start. I'm a little bit disappointed that I won't let myself rewrite the first couple chapters due to lack of motivation and laziness but I will take _everything _you say into consideration to the best of my writing capabilities _especially _when it comes to character development and the whole progession, tying events together process. Pacing is probably the hardest thing for me to control but I _will _weave things together bit by bit as much as possible. I hope you will continue giving me honest reviews! But don't feel obligated to :)

_To Princess P_ | She was in an interrogation room pulled right after the incident, she wouldn't have had any time to call for a criminal defense lawyer. Even if she did have the oppurtunity she would need to look into the profiles for experience and/or skill. Not only that the chances of getting a lawyer is slim, it's either right away or never and in most cases you need to sit down with them for 15-35 minutes on average to determine the 'right' lawyer. This is an interrogation room, not a trial. Adding onto _that_, due to my rushed beginning of the story I never wrote into depth about her financial struggles engendered from refusing to work under the family business so fees would be one of the factors. Thank you for your review! I hope not to disappoint with future chapters.

_To EdgeofGlory _| Thank you for your review and praise, it really put a smile on my face.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

[ Ending Author's Note ]

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

| Behind Eyes |

. : . : : . : : . : .

My sister cradled my calve into her arms like an infant with bandages circling around it. Did it hurt? She asked. I shook my head no with a strain in the side of my neck. **Nothing **could hurt me anymore. That's what boss said.

In fact, nothing _should _hurt me anymore. Not after that one incident. It's strange to think about now, even now after that one incident... How long ago was it? Ah, it's been 9 years. 9 years since I've been hired to be the messenger, the messenger knocking on everyone's doors with a bullet.

Watching my sister bandage me with her fragile fingers stained red reminded me of my mother. With her striking green eyes when the sunlight hits it at an angle. I would be lying if I said my mother wasn't beautiful, it was her eyes that made her beautiful. Temari posesses mother's eyes. And it sickens me.

But it wasn't beauty that made me love my mother. I was an extension of her and by loving me, she loved herself. Was it self-centered? No. Is it a foolish assumption? Maybe. She smothered me with toys, my favorite foods and often climbed into my bed while I fell asleep. She wasn't _just _a mother but a **friend**. I loved her the most when she would see me sprint across the neighborhood block. She'd praise me and lift my once-innocent joy into higher boundries I cannot reach anymore. I've wanted her to run with me but it was a shame she was weak.

"Gaara?" My eyes glazed over Temari's dim eyes. _Just like mother's. . . _except more alive. "..What are you thinking about? Is it that hour again? What have I been telling you?" Temari shook her head in disapproval.

"Not to think about..that time."

"What are you doing now?"

"Thinking about it."

"Enough, you'll hurt your head. Don't torture yourself." Temari tightened the bandages around my ankles roughly as punishment. Although she feels obligated to be our mother-figure, she's still the aggressive big sister. She probably got it from dad.

Dad was never around. At the time, I'd be that son who'd worry over him. As of now, I'm glad that filthy bastard's dead. Even when dad was here, he wasn't fond of me. It was hard not to think so. He would come home and tell me to play with Kankuro and Temari. But I didn't want to play with them, I wanted to play with dad. Kankuro would push me around and Temari would often be too tired to play. Dad was cold and strange. A few incidents I would catch him screaming at _something _or speak in a strong though slightly threatening voice at _something_. That something turned out to be mom. I was naivete and at age 12, I dismissed it lightly.

But in a couple of events, dad would come home. His hands would sometimes reek of vomit with a hint of something metallic. From the bags under his eyes and pale composure, I wondered what his profession was at the time. But turns out, I ended up inheriting his profession. I should be ashamed to take the place of my father's job but for some odd reason, I'm far from shame. I'll be the greatest hitman he will **ever **be because...

**He should have known better than to kill family. **_Especially_ one you bound your heart to.

"Gaara. You're not listening to a word I'm saying aren't you?"

No. I am. Well, I _was_. When will she realize wasting her breath on me isn't worth it? It's been going on for 7 years too many. Maybe I should have run away at the time, when I still couldn't look at my sister properly.

Recalling my sister's eyes boiled my blood vigorously before but now it's to a slight simmer. But nothing sent angry jolts through my veins more than 3AM. My head always fought against me when it was 3. I would cling to the sheets of my bed often, dipping my head into slumber but the past would intervene and paint the same picture of Kankuro sound asleep. Then Temari, alert in her bed with hands hovered over her ears.

I'm proud of my superb recollection of memory. But once the clock struck 3, all my memories were removed from it's leash and poured salt into my opened wounds. It was a neverending cycle, but it still burned as if I've never been cut before.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

The muffled screams through the crevice of our shared bedroom made it unbearable to breath. The tightness of the room was cramped and humid even with the window opened.

It was 3 and I peeked to my left over at Temari who made the bed shook with her trembling body. Kankuro, on the bottom bunk was sound asleep but there was no denying he was well aware of the screaming coming from our parent's bedroom. The screams were so loud that talking with an indoor voice was a mere whisper.

"Temari..? Temari!" I called but failed to retrieve a response. She was so frightened she buried herself under our thick blankets.

Crawling from my bed to the edge of Kankuro, I shook him to wake up. "Kankuro.. What's going on? Are we being robbed?"

"Shut up and go to sleep. We'll be okay.. We'll be okay." His voice was unsteady, I could hear fright behind his words. Barely audible but still there.

"How can we go to sleep in this? Mom's screaming! And it's weird that dad's not!"

"Shhhh.." Kankuro slapped his hand over my mouth, engaging himself in the silence. "I think.. I think dad scared him off."

I glowered at him through the thick night, slapping his hand from my mouth. I crept towards the door, peeking through the fissure. A bad omen impended when I creaked the door open enough for me to slip out. It's too silent. The screams came from the bedroom and with out hesitation, I tiptoed to the closed bedroom door. I pressed my ear against the door to hear for any sounds. Nothing. Mom would have called 911 by now. But there was nothing but silence. My heart rushed when I slammed the door open.

I cringed and waved the puissant smell floating mindlessly off the walls. It was dark and I was afraid to turn the lights on. I was afraid of what I would see. But in my heart, I knew I would always be disappointed. Right now was no exception.

The lights flickered on with a snap and my eyes widened in horror. Mom and dad are missing. A cold breeze brushed my tangled hair from the opened window to the right of me. Neverminding Kankuro and Temari's exit from the room, I ran for the window and leaned my 12 year old body outside. From the corner of my eye, I saw a baggy object moved around the house. The damn robber took mom! Or..dad? Whatever it was, it was clearly heavy. Without time to think about it, I dragged my feet through the grass to avoid making a sound.

I hid myself in the bushes and saw a sleek, black van parked in front of the house. I squirmed under the bushes that lead up to the front of the house and took notice of parts of grass splotched with red liquid. Peering through the itching leaves, the trunk opened and a man struggled to lift the garbage bag inside. The garbage bag wasn't sealed and fingers had started to tear through it. There's no doubt it was mom. Painted french nails contrasted against the black bag, it was hard to assume any other.

I heard the man revile at my mother's corpse. My eyes locked onto his face and studied it, stunned. Dad..?

Droplets of blood leaked from the bag and he rushed himself inside the van, driving off. Anger churned the pit of my stomach as I dashed after the van with my bare feet. _I'm coming mom.. I'm coming. _I ran for 20 minutes like never before. I even cut through the alley ways to prevent anything that would hinder me from running after my mother and her murderer I call a father. Was he even a father at all?

The van lead to a small building. It didn't look new but it was pretty clean and basic for a building this old. A few men stepped out from the van followed by dad. They opened the trunk and helped carry the body inside the building. I followed closely behind but enough for me to be a part of their blind spot and slipped through the front door. As you grow older, do you become more reckless? It's as if they don't know how to close doors. My eyes wandered off to the footsteps of polished shoes tapping the tiled ground.

It was pitch black and I was scared of what could pop up. In my position, I was at a disadvantage to some extent. I had the benefits of being engulfed by the blackness and hiding my identity but at the same time I could run into anything. I could easily cause a disturbance. But no matter, the pads of my feet stuck to the tile from the heat. All I had to do was be as quiet as a cat and follow at a safe distance.

We walked in a straight tunnel with the only source of light being the men's flashlight. The extent of the sorrow was beyond me therefore I felt no tears sting my eyes. Mom was so close.. Yet so far. Maybe not even alive...

My easy-paced breathing was sucked from me when the sound of running men, maybe two men had cresendo by the minute. A skinny bright light traveled across the floor and my heart jumped while trying my best to dodge it. The men stopped in their footsteps a yard from us.

"Ah. You've finally done it."

Pressed against the corner, unseen I listened intently to the speakers. The man's voice was faint and seemed to struggle speaking. He seemed foreign. Then, another voice rose. That voice which was owned by dad.

"Is it so surprising?"

"To be frank, yes. Your rep around here isn't something to be proud of now." This man spoke as if he were a close friend and rep? What was rep? Thinking about it confirmed the unthinkable, **dad killed for a living**.

"It wasn't something to be proud of to begin with."

"Well, before you turn her in.. Answer the question. _Why'd you do it_?"

"You're wasting my time." Dad hissed, it scared me to think he had a temper and I hated the fact that he probably passed it onto me. "I didn't have a choice."

"What are you saying?! At your wedding you swore you'd protect and love her yet you're the one who killed her. Isn't that a bit ironic? This is your _wife_."

"Don't you have somewhere to be? I'm behind schedule and I don't want my ass whooped because of you." With that, dad and his silent followers dragged themselves further along the endless halls. The men they left behind cussed under there breath. As for me? I was sorely attempted to throttle my dad. There was no emotion in his voice. No sorrow for mom. No anger. Maybe irritation but it probably was the pestering questions nailed into him all at once.

We came to an abrupt stop and I pressed myself against the walls. A click echoed off the halls and I spotted a large vent beside the oak door. With out guard, it was safe for me to crawl through the vent. It had to lead into the room some way or another, right?

Calmly, I never left my body from the rigid walls. I accidentally kicked a solid object which slid across a few inches. A pistol? That's odd, you wouldn't normally leave these things out, especially on the ground. But a foul smell filled the air to the left of me. A dead man.. Playing with the pistol in my hand, there was blood on it. And it was tacky, fresh blood. Running out of time I rushed to the vent with the pistol and slipped through. It was tight but I was skinny enough to crawl with ease. It was dusty and the smell of rust made me want to vomit. There was a lack of oxygen and I knew I had to rush to find the room. I came to a two-way stop and listened for voices. _To the left_.

The metal that support my body beneath me had become loose and I found a dim light nearing close-by. Really close by. A recognizable voice interrupted the sound of my beating heart.

"The deed is done."

Dad. My disgrace of a father.

"Well, on with the proof!"

I noticed an edge next to me, it probably trailed to another vent. Listening for the voices that bounced against the metal interior, I crawled over the edge and slid in between it's sides. I bent down, staring through the metal bars that leveled to the ground. It was old, and was paid little attention to. A corner had become loose and I saw a clear view of my father.

And the head of my mother. I slapped my hand over my mouth to avoid melting down but tears had already filled my hands. It was like a waterfall never ending. My face boiled up when I saw my father stand there with a poker face. Had he no feelings for mother after all?

Sitting here, doing nothing I was too angry to think. I grabbed the pistol and angrily shot at his ankles, forcing him to fall to the ground. My dad was a sharp man and immediately poked his head directly at me. I, his son, hidden behind the shadows, had shot his father. Before he could urge my name, he staggered towards me with his boss angrily cursing me. The one he couldn't see. I shot him once more as he fell to the ground but a mere couple feet from me. Then again, and again. Right through the head.

A couple seconds of silence turned into minutes. And two men had dragged my dad away. The smell of blood circled the tight room and a man orded me to come out. Too scared to speak, I tried crawling back up to return where I came from but the walls were too slippery and my fingers were numb.

"Men, open this. Reveal this man to me."

"Yes Boss!" Two men had opened a crow bar from the cabinet nearby, forcing the vent metal bars to open. A stubbled man looked at me with piercing eyes, sending nervous waves throughout my body. "This man.. is a mere boy. He looks an awful like... his father."

"Oh? Interesting.. Well, go on! Bring him out! You're running my patience!"

I struggled, screamed as they pulled my from my ankles. They locked my hands behind me as I was brought in front of the desk. His face was masked with blackness, the moonlight seeping through the blinds from behind.

"Boy.. You are his son? You look very much like him.."

I nodded nervously and my shoulders tensed up, bowing my head.

"Relax boy. I'm not going to kill you. In fact, I would like you to an accept an offer."

An offer? Of what? I snapped my head up, staring at nothingness.

"A boy at your age is very talented at aiming. Not only that but you're sneaky. Such talent of holding a gun at your age is to be treasured, boy. Not only that but, you should be making some money with that. How about this, to save your life, why don't you work for me? Taking your father's job. You'll be much better than him, I promise. I see it in your eyes."

A sound of a heavy object dropped in front of his desk. A more intricate designed gun. "Here. Take it boy, would you like to accept my offer?"

This was do or die. What was I supposed to do or say? Or even think... No parents to support my siblings and I, no one to encourage me yes or no. No one was there for me, not even the Heaven's above. And I inched myself over, placing a hand over the gun. My gun. These hands that were made to kill were finally put to use.

And I walked out of that room. Was I sorry I killed my father? No. Was I proud of myself for accepting the offer? No. Did I feel any justice in any of this? I'm not so sure. After all, I never asked my father why he killed mom. But I do know, either option he was given, he still had to kill to live.

Children at my age are given options to what they want to be. They find their place.

And mine had to be here. No shame though. I probably deserve to be here. Why didn't mom tell me I was born bad?


End file.
